In a Forest of Real Illusions, I'm Fooled
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeverse. For Morghen! Because you said I didn't write enough of them. ;P The worst thing possibly imaginable happens: Someone is lost. How do you handle his loved ones? Mention if used, please. R&R, thx!


**In a Forest of Real Illusions, I'm Fooled**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MORGHEN!** I present to you, finally, "part quatre." XD Who _doesn't_ like a 4-part bday pressie? :D

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_"So take it easy_

_I'll make it so easy_

_You can lay your head down_

_And we'll leave it til tomorrow"_

—_La Roux, "Amour Love"_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

There's that

**clichéd**saying

"Your past always catches up with you"

For you, it never meant much

Mum's always been that insane

Da's always had that warm laugh

& Lorc's always had a scheme up his sleeve

But then there's

y o u

You don't have anything to worry about, really

You're "Saintly Sander,"

something that always made Lorcan & Scorpius laugh

But when faced with reality,

you're "Scrambling Sander,"

because Real Life has

**n e v e r**

hit so hard

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

They should've seen this coming,

even if it

_was_ decades later

because once a **Dark** wizard,

always a Dark wizard

& owning a shop in Diagon Alley?

How absurd!

Draco painted a grand old target on his back that way

So it was

only a matter of time

before an old, no-name villain showed up

&& _**ZING!**_

Daddy Draco's gone

And so is poor Scor's whole world

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Scorpius came to his mates first

the t w i n s

But Lorcan couldn't stay

He scratched his head, got up, & left

because he never was one for _drama_

(hence his relationship with Roxanne)

But there Scor was,

shredded,

hollow,

&& wondering _why_ this had to happen

(though the answer's plain as day to you)

You recall everything about your

Care of Magical Creatures class

Scorpius is a grieving wizard

He'll need…

-love

-attention

-a **damn** good pumpkin pasty

You work backwards

He looks a bit peaky, so you've got to feed him

result #1: he's got no a p p e t i t e

(& you can't blame him)

but he thanks you for the effort

He looks so

_d e s o l a t e_

so you provide him with company

He doesn't interact with you…

but he also doesn't push you **away**

Finally, you…

You understand why it hurts to

see _him_ hurt

&& you **ache** more inside

but you'll give him time

Let him come to you

& then maybe it won't h u r t so much

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It's just this one night

This one, **broken** night

(excluding the broken knight you are trying not to be)

& you've never,

N E V E R

felt so distant

so estranged

from him

But when that clock strikes twelve,

you'll still be there

because he's there

&& he's _got_ to know that there are some good things l e f t in this world

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

You both hear the **chime**

It's now the Witching Hour

So you kneel beside him

Wrap your a r m s around him

Kiss his _temple_

& hold on as if you two are next

Because that embrace will ground you to

a _b r i g h t_ reality

That there is evil in this world,

but there is also

_**L O V E**_

& he touches your hand, because he both wants & _needs_ it from you

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well, Mor, I think this wasn't too shabby a b-day present. Started with LilRiu, continued with LilJames, and ends in Scorander (with even a mention of Lorcrox!). I hope you loved them all and I hope everyone who likes slash and Scorander enjoyed this piece, too. :3 Haha, that cliché in the beginning was inspired by episode one of season six of ****Supernatural****. :P I don't think that's the exact quote…but other fandoms have used it, too. But this freeverse was kinda inspired from seeing that episode…so thank ****Supernatural****. XD**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;3**


End file.
